


Il Fiore

by MadameLaMarquise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Belt, Creampie, F/M, Historical, Infidelity, fake medieval mindsets, older man/youger woman
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameLaMarquise/pseuds/MadameLaMarquise
Summary: 1260 Firenze ha appena perduto la guerra contro Siena. Dopo la morte del figlio Giuliano, per scongiurare un assedio, Rinaldo degli Alderighi deve concertare il matrimonio tra la sua unica figlia femmina e il feudatario senese Tancredi dei Santiverghi





	Il Fiore

**Author's Note:**

> Non fatevi ingannare, questo romanzo è quanto di più depravato e debosciato potrete mai leggere. Il mio scopo non è di descrivere in modo storicamente accurato la vita del Mediovo, ma quello di scrivere un'opera sulla falsariga di quelle del Marchese di Sade, senza la violenza però, quella non mi piace affatto.  
> Nessun personaggio subisce violenze fisiche, ma non posso dire lo stesso per le costrizioni psicologiche. Il solo fatto che la donna del medioevo fosse convinta di vivere allo scopo di soddisfare il marito e procreare non può essere altro che una violenza psicologica. Quindi lettore considerati avvisato.

Madame La Marquise De Sade

Il Fiore

I.

La lettera era arrivata proprio un attimo prima che la badessa e le altre consorelle si riunissero per i salmi del vespero assieme alle educande. L’aveva portata un giovanotto proveniente da Firenze che l’aveva consegnata a sorella Maria, colei che aveva l’incarico di accogliere i viandanti e gli ospiti, che a sua volta l’aveva consegnata a sorella Doria, la confidente più intima e assistente della badessa, e in quel momento faceva bella mostra di sé sul tavolo dello scriptorium del convento, chiusa con una lacca rossa, scintillante sotto le ultime luci del giorno che filtrava attraverso le bifore. 

La badessa finalmente aprì la lettera rompendo la il sigillo e i suoi occhi passarono in rassegna la scrittura piccola e fitta che riempiva lo spazio della pergamena. La data che campeggiava sulla pergamena e che apriva il contenuto della lettera era il primo aprile 1260. 

La badessa ne lesse il contenuto in pochi minuti, le sottili labbra che si stendevano in una smorfia preoccupata, e finalmente, poggiando la lettera in un cassetto dello scrittorio in legno scuro, uscì dal vasto scriptorium in cui l’ultimo sole del vespro rifletteva la sua sottile luce aranciata, per poi dirigersi con passo svelto alla sala maggiore, l’ambiente più imponente ma al contempo austero dell’edificio, in cui erano solite riunirsi tanto le consorelle quanto le educande del convento della Santissima Vergine Immacolata per la settima ora, in occasione dei canti del vespro che precedevano una cena frugale. 

Costruito nel contado al limitare della città di Firenze più di due secoli prima, il convento della Santissima Vergine Immacolata era circondato da immensi ettari di terreno, per la maggior parte ricoperti da grandi boschi selvatici e poco esplorati, mentre le zone che circondavano il convento erano state messe a coltivazione dalle monache stesse, che così ne ricavavano generi alimentari di prima necessità per la sussistenza delle abitanti del convento e delle loro educande. Nella lunga storia del convento, le monache non avevano mai avuto così tante ragazze come quell’anno, si trattava di bambine dai sette anni fino a ragazze di diciassette o diciotto, e per poter dar loro sostentamento le monache avevano iniziato da almeno una decennio a praticare un nuovo tipo di tecnica di coltivazione, che permetteva loro di trarre raccolti abbondanti durante tutto l’anno. Era una tecnica che i monaci benedettini avevano iniziato a praticare da molto tempo, dato che il loro famoso motto era “ora et labora”, prega e lavora, ed anche le monache del suddetto convento avevano iniziato a praticarla, affiancando quindi alle ore di fervente preghiera, penitenza e riflessione teologica, nelle loro celle fredde o nell’immensa biblioteca, il lavoro manuale nel campo, che arricchiva sia lo spirito che la mente. 

Le monache erano solite dividere i terreni in quattro appezzamenti, uno dedicato al grano, un altro ai legumi e il terzo alla segale, mentre il quarto veniva lasciato a riposo, così da ottenere il massimo rendimento dal terreno durante ogni stagione, mentre il quarto appezzamento rimaneva a riposo così da favorirne la fertilità durante l’anno seguente, quando sarebbe stato sfruttato nuovamente mentre e un altro appezzamento sarebbe stato messo a riposo, e così a rotazione ogni anno per ogni appezzamento. In questo modo le monache potevano essere certe di avere sempre a disposizione le materie prime necessarie alla sussistenza propria e delle ragazze che venivano inviate al convento per ricevere un’educazione nei precetti del cristianesimo e nei basilari concetti della matematica e delle lettere, quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per fare di loro delle buone signore del focolare in grado di gestire le risorse della famiglia e controllare l’operato dei servi in assenza del marito.

La quasi totalità delle giovani che abitavano il convento erano le figlie di ricche famiglie nobili e facoltose oppure le figlie dei più mercanti della città di Firenze, che soprattutto negli ultimi cinquant’anni del Duecento avevano cominciato a fare fortuna con il commercio della lana con i comuni del centro nord della penisola italiana e il commercio dei tessuti, che venivano lavorati nella città fiorentina per poi essere rivenduti nei centri nevralgici del commercio europeo, da Amsterdam ad Anversa. Inizialmente, nella sua azione di diffusione della cultura religiosa, il convento aveva ospitato soprattutto le giovani nobildonne fiorentine, ma sempre più spesso venivano ospitate le figlie di quei mercanti che stavano formando un ceto sociale emergente rispetto ad una tale società feudale. 

Erano le stesse figlie di quei mercanti che avevano partecipato alla costituzione dei comuni cittadini, quelle città fiorenti che si erano sviluppate all’interno dei contadi e che stavano ormai assumendo una crescente autonomia rispetto all’autorità dei Signori di quella società ancora largamente feudale. Ma soprattutto, le educande del convento erano le stesse figlie di quei mercanti che stavano assumendo una sempre maggiore importanza anche nella politica delle comunità cittadine di tutte le regioni dell’Italia centrale. 

Dunque, le monache di questo antichissimo convento si prendevano l’onore e l’onere di educare giovani provenienti da famiglie dalla crescente rilevanza politica cittadina. Queste ragazze rimanevano al convento della Santissima Vergine Immacolata fino al raggiungimento della maturità quando avrebbero potuto mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti ricevuti da quelle umili servitrici di Dio mettendosi loro stesse al servizio della propria famiglia d’origine facendo dono di sé al marito che il padre avrebbe ritenuto più appropriato per il proprio rango e più adatto a soddisfare le sue necessità strategiche e politiche.


End file.
